puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Basset Island (Sage)
Basset Island is an outpost island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Natural Resources Buildings ;Fort :A Vicious Fort ;Iron monger :Hot and Hammered History During the Dirty Deeds administration the shipyard Steel Ships was dusted and replaced with an iron monger. Basset Island is possibly named for a defunct card game once popular in France. A rock to the north, next to the snow reads, "This island were fashioned by Jezabella." The island was featured in the 2008 Halloween events — during the event, pirates who visited the island would be turned into skellies, and it contained the second hint for solving Vargas the Mad's riddle. Blockade History : 2006-4-01 Cold Steel won the island in three straight rounds, comfortably outscoring their closest competitor Silhouetto. : 2006-4-16 Quasar and Hamm of the Privateers purchased the island, and Basset was transferred to Go with the Flow in a non-sinking blockade. Other players were invited to come play in the blockade. : 2006-5-13 Go with the Flow defended Basset in a three-round blockade against Sage Warriors. Go with the Flow disbanded on May 20th and left Basset open for immediate re-colonization on May 27th. : 2006-5-27 Black Flag, founded by Quasar following the disbandment of Go with the Flow, gained Basset in a three-round uncontested blockade. : 2006-6-10 Black Flag defended Basset against in a three-round blockade. : 2007-1-20 Eternal Glory took control of the island in a three-round non-sinking blockade defeating Mushroom Kingdom. Black Flag didn't defend the island. : 2007-6-3 Eternal Glory successfully defended the island against Elemental Base Control in a three-round non-sinking blockade. : 2007-6-17 Eternal Glory successfully defended the island from the attack of Barnabas the Pale in a three-round sinking blockade. : 2007-7-22 Eternal Glory defended the island successfully in three round non-sinking blockade against T-N-T : 2007-8-25 Eternal Glory defended the island from the attack of Admiral Finius in a 3 round sinking blockade. : 2007-10-27 Red Hot Poker took control of Basset in a 4 round non-sinking blockade. The blockade ran concurrently with and : 2007-11-03 Eternal Glory took control of the island in a 3 round sinking blockade. : 2007-12-15 Black Flag took control of the island in a 3 round sinking blockade. : 2008-01-12 The island was successfully defended from the attack of Critical Mass in a 5 round non-sinking blockade. : 2008-02-2-08 Dirty Deeds took control of the island in a 4 round non-sinking blockade. Mighty merchants also dropped but only took 3 ships in. : 2008-04-12 The island was successfully defended from the attack of Shadows Of Sage in a four round sinking blockade. : 2008-05-18 The island was successfully defended from the attack of sage superstars and Shadows Of Sage in a three round sinking blockade. : 2008-06-08 The island was successfully defended from the attack of Infernius Dominatius in a three round non-sinking blockade. : 2008-06-14 The island was successfully defended from the attack of Chuck Norris in a five round sinking blockade. : 2008-07-05 The island was successfully defended from the attack of XxMonkey MassacrexX in a three round sinking blockade. : 2008-08-23 The island was successfully defended from the attack of Vargas the Mad and his flag The Enlightened in a three round sinking blockade. : 2009-01-17 No Parking took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. : 2009-02-15 Blades of Sage took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. : 2009-03-07 Notorious took control of the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. : 2009-04-04 The island was successfully defended from the attack of Candy Coated Chaos in a four round non-sinking blockade. : 2009-04-18 Blades of Sage took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. : 2009-05-02 The island was successfully defended from the attack of Wild Twisted Fun in a four round sinking blockade. : 2009-05-23 The island was successfully defended from the attack of Tea and Strumpets in a three round sinking blockade. Tea and Strumpets were unofficially aided by Sage Outcasts but Blades of Sage swept all three round regardless. : 2009-05-31 The island was successfully defended from the attack of Black Veil in a three round sinking blockade.